flashes of light
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: .:. Tidus has been cheeted on by Yuna, now he is distrought and trying to help Rikku from hurting herself.:. Oneshot .:. Rikku X Tidus pairing.:.


_I came in the day_

_And I left in the darkness_

_And found you, found you on the way._

For the second time that daytime slowed down almost completely as he turned to see the iron giant knock Rikku to the ground and a bolt of lightning dance across the sky. He had run foreword to take the hit from one of the two giants, and the other came up behind him and slashed Rikku as he blocked the first attack.

Again he jumped into the air, making sure he was far enough from Rikku for her to avoid danger, and summoned his overdrive blitz-ace. His overdrive was becoming increasingly hard to tap into with the new version of Spira, so only when he was annoyed or angry could he summon the attack. As the white lights hit their targets they both went flying behind themselves and turned into nothing but fiendish souls. He sheathed his sward and turned to Rikku.

He went to her side with a sigh, the thunder plains always made her get hurt, and she was always so distracted and edgy. He moved a strand of her braid off of her forehead with a small smile. He hoisted her onto his shoulders and turned to see Paine also on the ground unconscious. As he walked over to the gothic girl he changed his arm bracer to one that let off pheromones that prevented any encounters with fiends.

Oh, my beautiful one 

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

_I will tremble a prayer_

_And ill beg for forgiveness._

He was in the small travel agency in the middle of the thunder plains, Paine and Rikku resting in two separate rooms. He traveled to both rooms giving each of the high potions until they regained consciousness.

As he sat beside Rikku's bed he thought of the same thing his mind always wandered to these days, Yuna. He had died for the chance to save Spira and create a lasting peace from Sin, and he had fallen in love with the summoner who made it all possible. After two years of a black void, without life, love, feeling, touch, companionship, anything, complete nothingness, he was brought back to spiral as a real human, not just a dream. When he was brought back, Yuna was strong and confident. She had become famous for not only being the daughter of the high summoner Lord Braska, or the summoner who defeated Sin, but for being a famous pop idol.

Everyone loved her for her, the new her. That's what hurt him the most. She loved them as well; she loved them every time he went away to train for a few days.

After a while Rikku and Paine knew what was happening, and Rikku stepped foreword and told/screamed him what had been happening, right next to Yuna. Yuna began to scream abuse at the both of them, everyone in the vicinity took pity on her when she broke into fake sobs. Before she was carefully led away by a group of adoring fans, she struck Rikku with the strongest bolt of lightning she had ever conjured.

Rikku went out cold, and woke up from her coma after 3 weeks. Ever since he and Paine had been with Rikku in the thunder plains, because the day after she woke she tried to get over her strong fear of electricity and came here.

After the first time he met her and then the time he saw again when he came back, physically she had changed so much. She was no longer the ditsy 17yr old blonde al-bhed. She was still bubbly and blonde, but her now her hair was long hair was braided into a loose and messy ponytail. She no longer wore her orange tight shirt, or her yellow bikini with a short skirt. She wore an open yellowish blue denim jacket that covered to just below her breasts, and a black bikini top under it. But her skirt changed to shorts but the color to the same color as her jacket, and her yellow thong changed to a black one. Her light green eyes had become bigger and dark lines that looked like smudged eye liner were under her eyes from bad sleeping habits.

Every time she was knocked out, or fell asleep he would sit by her bed and hold her as she thrashed around in her bed silently crying. Every night he would hold her, and every night he would cry with her.

Light, like the flutter of wings 

_Feel your hollow voice rushing into me_

As your longing to sing. 

She fluttered open her eyes; the cool darkness of the thunder plains surrounded her in a comfortable darkness. As she moved a hand in the air like a wave a small light flickered on by its own free will. She couldn't help but notice the heavy body lying on her lap, holding her hand. Every time she would wake up during the night Tidus was lying either on her or near her.

Every one could see how little he slept. He used to have bright bouncy blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes, and a well-tanned body with little to know flaws besides scars. Since he had been resurrected and mainly his break up with Yuna, he had become pale and his facial features were more pronounced, his body was harder than ever because he never seemed to stop training. But since Rikku was attacked and the three of them came to the thunder plains the most noticeable change was his eyes. They still were calm and as friendly as ever, but he had the darkest lines around them, it almost made him look like a panda. Every day she was knocked out in a fight, and every day she would wake up with him fussing over her or asleep near her.

She couldn't help but think she was the worst friend. It was because of her that Tidus and Yuna broke up, because she had gotten weaker she couldn't last more than a few hours in non-stop combat and always needed to be helped, she was just a drag for her friends. What made her feel worse was what Yuna said to her when she told Tidus about her secret. Out of her lies and ramblings she made one coherent line that Rikku was sure only she heard, that one line made her feel the worst. _'You only did this because you want Tidus to yourself! You were always wanting my fame and him, now you've done it, are you happy, you've.' _ After that it turned back into ramblings again.

But those words struck a chord into Rikku. It was true, she had always wanted Tidus to herself, she had always been so jealous of Yuna and her relationship with Tidus. Every time she thought about it she couldn't help but think, 'am I really such a bad person I would break them up for my own gain?' every time she thought of this she always remembered that even though she liked Tidus, the three of them and Paine were all friends, and Yuna cheated on Tidus, so he had the right to know what she was doing.

She sighed and stroked Tidus's hair.

Cold in life's throw 

_I'll fall asleep for you_

_Cold in life's throw_

_I only ask you turn away._

The blonde boy woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Dammit, I fell asleep again!" the reason he was so angry with himself was right in front of him, or more or less, not in front of him. He had a pillow under his head and Rikku was gone with her sward and claw.

He jumped from his seat and ran out of the room, grabbing his blue water sword as he ran. He raced out the door and ran to their usual training area in the thunder Plaines, the area closer to Guadosalam. Within seconds he had a relatively clear view of the plain in front of him. Around 200 feet away from him, and a few feet away from a tower Rikku slashed down an electric element. "Rikku!" Tidus called out to the to her blonde as he began walking towards her. She spun around and looked at the handsome blonde man walking towards her.

She put her hand above her head in a wave.

All he saw was a flash of light followed by a loud crack. As soon as his eyes went back to normal Rikku was sprawled on the ground. His face dropped, but instantly he ran towards her, "Rikku!" his only response was a shudder that ran threw the girl, before she began to try to sit up.

As he reached her he bent down to pick her up and take her to the closest tower. Another flash and they were both on the ground; a loud cry burst fro Rikku. Tidus got back to his feet as quick as he could being used to the shocks. He lifted Rikku up and carried her to the tower.

As a rapturous voice escapes 

_I will tremble a prayer_

_And ill beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into my_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

Tidus pulled out the strongest potion he had and used it on Rikku and just waited for her to open her eyes. Within a few minutes she stirred. Instantly Tidus's hands were on her shoulders, "what the hell do you think your doing?! I was worried sick, you can't come out here and train by yourself, especially in your state, and you could have been seriously hurt! Rikku I-" he was cut off short by Rikku throwing her arms around his shoulders and crying on his chest. "Umm, Rikku? What's wrong?" his eyes wide with shock.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, "im a bad person, Yunie was right!"

"No your not! She is a lying bitch!"

"No, I shouldn't have done it, its all my fault! If I had kept my mouth shut you wouldn't be so sick, if I didn't like you so much I wouldn't have told you, and she was right, what if I only told you because I wanted you for myself? I just don't know anymore!" and with that she began shaking in Tidus's arms.

After a few moments shock, "if you hadn't told me, Yuna would have kept doing what she was doing, I would have never known and I would have died of a broken heart if I wasn't told when I was. You did the right thing telling me, it wasn't selfish of you. And if you wanted me for yourself, all you had to do was ask," he said with a smile.

After a minute or so the shaking stopped, and eventually Rikku's head rose from Tidus's chest, "what do you mean, Tidus?" she said with the most innocent facial features ever. As if an answer to her question he leaned foreword and kissed her softly on the lips.

They both smiled softly as the two kissed in the shelter in the constant storm of the thunder plains finally being happy for the first time, in a very long time.

_T__he __E__nd…_


End file.
